Demon
A demon is a non-human individual largely incapable of emotion that is predisposed to evil. There are various different types of demon, such as grimlocks, manticores, Mercury Demons, seers and vampires. Demons are capable of spellcasting and potion-making, and possess active powers that depend on their parentage and species. Demons who mate with humans can create half-demons, who appear completely human but possess demonic powers and the predisposition to evil. Demonic life expectancy is largely inexistent, as a majority, if not all, demons are immortal, stopping the ageing process when reaching adulthood. Magic Demons are not constrained by the moral rule of not using magic for personal gain as witches are, nor are their use of magic judged or limited as whitelighters are by the Council of Elders. They are capable of casting spells and making potions, and the vast majority of demons (aside from some such as Farza Demons and imps) possess their own active powers, often including shimmering or some other form of teleportation. The power to throw fireballs and energy balls are common amongst demons. A demon's active powers can depend on their breed. For example, Kevmays have the power to incinerate human flesh using their eyes. However, some, such as Barbas, possess their own unique powers, earning them a title such as "the Demon of Fear". Becoming a demon Those who are not born demons can become one. For example, the Academy, which was used by the Source of All Evil to turn mortals into demons. A half-demon can become pure demon by killing all of their relatives. Becoming a demon was also given as a reward by the Source to those who performed a large amount of services for the Underworld. The Source made the darklighter Malagon a demon after he registered his one-hundred whitelighter kills. Some demons are capable of turning others into demons, such as banshees through their cries and vampires through their bites. In both cases, the initiate must first complete their transformation - banshees making their first kill, and vampires by drinking blood. Sub-species Level One Level One demons, also known as "low-level", "lower-level" or "base-level"Paige: Kazis are base-level demons. (Sense and Sense Ability) demons, are often less powerful and further down in the demonic hierarchy. Their blood is, unlike Level Two demons, yellow or green, but never red. They are also less likely to have human form than Level Two demons, and can be killed without the use of vanquishing spells or the Power of Three. *'Executioner Demons': Level One demonic mercenaries that sell their services to Level Two demons or mortals skilled in dark magic. *'Farza Demons': Demons immune to molecular immobilization that hibernate through the winter. *'Kazis': Level One demons led by a Kazi King, to whom they are connected. If a Kazi King is killed, all of his demons also perish. *'Kevmays': Level One demons with the power to incinerate human flesh with their eyes. They attack randomly and work alone. *'Kieran Demons': Level One demons with the power to transmogrify themselves into other individuals. *'Krychek Demons': Level One demons who serve as shock troops to their masters. Their neck tattoos identify their clan affiliation. *'Noxon Demons': Level One demons often employed as assassins or soldiers by more powerful demons. *'Raptor Demons': Level One demons with the power of hyper speed that are often hired as assassins. *'Rat Demons': Level One demons with the power to transmogrify themselves and others into the form of a rat. *'Reptile Demons': Level One demons who use snakelike methods to kill their victims. *'Scavenger Demons': Level One demons who feed on the remains of other demons' victims. They are covered in ectoplasm and have the power to shoot strings of ectoplasm to reach high places. *'Thorn Demons': Level One demons who can be identified by the tribal markings on their bodies. Females are capable of spitting thorns. *'Tracer Demons': Level One demons usually hired as mercanaries due to their ability to follow other magical beings across different planes. *'Zotars': Level One demons with the power to shoot lightning bolts, teleport and sense others. Level Two Level Two demons are powerful demons near or at the top of the demonic hierarchy. One can become Level Two by gaining powers, whether by stealing them or gaining them through trade, or by performing services for the Source of All Evil. Level Two demons often have human form, and their blood is red. They can often be vanquished by vanquishing spells or potions requiring the Power of Three, or a potion requiring the demon's flesh or blood. However, molecular combustion or Level Two powers can also be capable of killing them. *'Brute Demons': Level Two demons with superhuman strength who work in solitude. *'Lazarus Demons': Level Two demons who can reconstitute their remains unless they are buried in a cemetery. *'Lords of the Outer Dark': Level Two demons with the power to draw energy from the living, the dead, and the Earth itself. *'Mercury Demons': Level Two demons who served Mercury following the entombment of the Titans. Females lay eggs, which incubate in the flames of the Underworld. They are capable of conjuring, shimmering, telekinesis and firing powerful thermal blasts. *'Seers': Level Two demons with the power of premonition. *'Soul Blaster Demons': Level Two demons with the power to separate souls from their bodies, though this does not immediately kill their victims. *'Vortex Minions': Level Two demons who have the power to create vortexes leading to Purgatory. Unknown *'Banshees': Former-witches who feed on souls in emotional distress. *'Bar-gura': Powerful demons similar to apes. *'Borneo Demons': Demons who attack using darts that shrink their victims' heads. Despite rumours of them being immune to active powers, this was proved untrue by Piper Halliwell. *'Chameleon Demons': Demons with the power of transmogrification. They are also capable of telekinesis, shimmering and regenerating lost limbs. *'Cloners': Demons who presumably possess the power of cloning. *'Creepers': Demons who feed on spirits. *'Demonic Infectors': Former-humans who became demons due to being consumed by sin. *'Demons of Hate': Demons who have the power to make themselves intangible, allowing them to reach into others' bodies and rip out their hearts. *'Demons with eyes that grow legs': Demons whose eyes are capable of growing legs. *'Four-eyed demon's: Demons that have four eyes. *'G'nesht Demons': Demons capable of throwing fireballs. *'Grimlocks': Demons who steal the eyesight of children in order to see auras, which they can use to choke people to death. Female grimlocks lay eggs. *'The Guardians': Demons who protect mortal criminals in return for their victims souls. *'Hawker Demons': Demons known for hawking magical goods for sale at the Demonic Market. *'Imps': Small, winged demons who are created by Imp Masters. *'Kimoto Demons': Demons who can presumably be vanquished using vanquishing potions. *'Kraken Demons': Slimey-green demons with the power to throw energy balls who feed on the energy left over from a magical battle. *'Lim-Dul': Demons with the power of possession. *'Manticores': Demons with superhuman strength that communicate in high-pitched cries. Females often mate with humans to create half-manticore hybrids. *'No-eyed demons': Demons with no eyes. *'Possessor Demons': Demons with the power to possess others' bodies. *'Phantasms': Ghost-like demons who possess criminals in order to promote evil. They can be sucked into wands. *'Phase Demons': Demons with the power to make themselves intangible, passing through solid objects. *'Rigors': Demons who feed on ghosts. *'Scabbar Demons': Demons who live in packs and attack by spraying toxic acid from their mouths, causing their victims to burst into flames upon impact. *'Sirens': Former humans who seduce married individuals with their song and then kill both them and their partner. *'Sorcerers': Demons capable of spellcasting and potion-making renowned for their patience. *'Spirit eater': Demons who lure victims to destruction using mortals. *'Spirit extractor': Demons who steal humans' souls, leaving them suggestible to their will. *'Swarm Demons': A demonic hive who act as pack hunters. A Swarm King has the power to create Swarm Drones from his body. *'Thrull Demons': Demons with the power to throw fireballs. *'Vampires': Demons immune to witchcraft that feed on human blood and can transmogrify into bats. Vampires were banished from the Underworld by the Source of All Evil. *'Vulture Demons': Carnivorous demons who feed on others' bodies. Social habits The vast majority of demons are naturally antagonistic and incapable of emotion, though it is possible, albeit rare, for demons to feel love. Many demons prefer to live and work in solitude, such as Brute Demons, while some breeds live in packs, such as manticores. Behind the scenes *The brief note on demons in the Halliwell Book of Shadows is actually based on a line describing witches from Malleus Maleficarum. *In Heartbreak City, a cupid says that demons are capable of love, which is shown through Drazi and his lover. However, Cole Turner, in Bride and Gloom, claimed that demons could only feel lust rather than love, which is later implied by Kira in Witchness Protection. Notes and references Category:Species Category:Demons